Arkos: Beginning
by inxpitter
Summary: The beginning of a budding romance during their time at Beacon. My second attempt at writing decent romance stories. All reviews or comments welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"Oomph!"

Jaune rubbed his back side as he struggled to his feet. The rooftop flooring was not very kind to him and Pyrrha wasn't letting up much either, though she did apologize every time.

"Sorry," Pyrrha apologized, handing him a bottle of water.

"Pyrrha, you don't have to say every time you knock me down," Jaune reminded her. "I'll take the hits if it means I can't get a bit stronger."

She smiled at him, brushing her long red hair back against the night wind. It had already been several days of training before Jaune could withstand the first few tactical blows Pyrrha delivered. He wasn't a fast learner, but he was progressing.

"Thanks," he said before taking a gulp of water. He stopped when he realized he was using Pyrrha's bottle. He handed it back, his face a bit red.

"So how am I doing," he asked Pyrrha who had set next to him. "Think I'm leader material yet?"

"Jaune, you're already leader material." She smiled at him and placed a sweat cloth over his head. "You just need to improve some basic combat techniques."

"Yeah, I guess."

They sat quietly, Jaune resting and Pyrrha contemplating her next move.

"Jaune…?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, we really never discussed payment for these lessons I'm giving you."

Jaune gasped in realization; he had never considered Pyrrha would have wanted compensation for all the help she was giving him.

"You're right," he agreed quickly. "I can't believe I didn't think about it sooner. Um, my mom doesn't send me much lien but maybe I can shine your javelin or-"

"Jaune," Pyrrha interrupted him as she placed one hand over his mouth. His cheeks reddened, and he turned his face away.

"How about you come with me to do some shopping?" she suggested. "It'd be nice to have some company and have help with the bags."

"Yeah," he replied, meeting her eyes. His cheeks were still a bit pink. "I can do that."

"Great!" Pyrrha grinned widely, and stood up. There was a bounce to her step as she pulled Jaune to his feet. He could feel his wrist almost come out of its socket from her strength.

"All right, now let' see if you can deflect this with your aura," Pyrrha told him as she readied her gun. Jaune gulped as he looked down the barrel of the Milo.

"Uh P-Pyrrha, I think we skipped a few steps here," he stammered.

* * *

Jaune was nervous as he waited in town. He was sitting on a bench near the Transmit Tower, fidgeting nervously. He had foregone his usual school uniform and combat gear for a nicer outfit. The sky blue button-up Ren had picked for him had gone untucked and he had picked out his nicest pair of jeans. Still, the change in outfit made him wonder if he was thinking about the invitation to deeply.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Jaune had to clench his mouth shut to keep his jaw from dropping. Pyrrha hurried to him, her satchel bouncing at her side. He had never seen her in casual clothing, and he couldn't help staring. Her usual armor had been replaced with a yellow boat neck top and casual pants that ran mid-calf. He couldn't see a single piece of metal on her, and even the bronze circlet she wore had been removed. Instead, her hair hung freely and swayed in the wind.

"Um, Jaune. It's kind of embarrassing if you stare."

"Wha- oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Shall we go?"

Pyrrha's heart was racing. She had faced countless combatants in the arena, Grimm of several species, and life threatening scenarios, but hadn't felt this tense in a long time. She missed the safety of her armor, but Ren had insisted it. She was unsure how to feel about the clothing he had picked for her, but it certainly caught Jaune's attention. She noticed that Jaune was sneaking looks at her when he thought she wouldn't notice.

The shopkeeper welcomed them as they stepped inside. Keen Edge was a weapon's maintenance store that made a good living working with Beacon Academy. The walls were lines with all sorts of weapons from war hammers, swords, guns, and things Jaune couldn't recognize. The shelves held every piece of maintenance equipment you could think of, and several brands of polish and maintainer.

"Pyrrha! Good to see you again!"

The shopkeeper grinned as the two students approached his counter. He eyed Jaune curiously, but made no comment.

"Hello Mr. Heptus. "Doing well these days?"

"As always Pyrrha, until the day Beacon no longer needs repairs that is. I assume you're here for your order?"

"Yes please."

Mr. Heptus ducked under the counter and pulled out a wooden box. He slid the box lid open and revealed several cartridges and bottles of liquid.

"Ammunition and weapon oil," he informed a puzzled Jaune. "Got to keep your stock up just in case, right m'boy?"

"R-Right."

Jaune looked around awkwardly as he waited for Pyrrha to finish her business.

"Hmm," the old man hummed loudly. "I don't know Pyrrha."

"Know what?"

"I don't think this one's a good match for you."

At this Jaune's face rivaled that color of Pyrrhas's hair, and even Pyrrha was getting a bit crimson.

"N-no, it's not like that," Pyrrha explained quickly. "This is Jaune, my team leader who is helping me with some errands."

"Yeah!" Jaune agreed, a bit too loudly. The shopkeeper laughed loudly, and pushed the box towards them.

"I'm only teasing," he chuckled. "You two have a nice day alright? Pyrrha, I'll charge this to your Beacon account."

Jaune and Pyrrha left, feeling considerably more awkward than when they went in. They walked down the sidewalk in silence, Jaune following behind Pyrrha. Jaune's shoulders were slumped and Pyrrha's walking had returned to a more rigid gait. He almost walked into her when she stopped in front of another store.

"Sorry," he said stumbling back.

"Oh no, it was my fault. I should have told you where we were going."

They looked at each other, and began to laugh.

"So what do you need from here?" Jaune asked as they entered the store. It was some kind of metal craft shop. The smell of polish and heated metal was prevalent, and Jaune coughed as he took his first breath inside.

"Actually, I was going to buy you something."

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune's surprised look.

"You've really been improving since we started training, so I thought a bit of a reward was in order."

"You don't have to do that," Jaune said, feeling bashful.

"Just pick out something small, alright?"

Jaune eventually conceded and began to look through the shops trinkets. There were collapsible daggers, multi-chamber attachments, and all sorts of impressive creations. However, most of them were pretty expensive as well. After a few minutes, Jaune approached Pyrrha with a small box.

"I'll pick this then," Jaune told her as he handed over the box.

Pyrrha opened the box, and pulled out a small medallion. Her eyes sparkled as she examined the small circle with a spear running through it.

"I thought it'd be a good way to remind myself to train harder," Jaune said, embarrassed. "If you don't want me wearing your symbol though, I understand."

Pyrrha paused, and dropped the box. She draped the medallion over his neck and placed it lightly on his chest.

"I think it's a wonderful choice," she spoke softly. She paid for it quickly, and took Jaune's hand.

They spent the rest of the day together, going from shop to shop, enjoying each other's company. It was already late into the afternoon when they stopped at a local café to rest.

"Thanks for today," Pyrrha said as they sipped their drinks. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too."

Jaune smiled. On the battlefield he was sub-par, in class he was at the bottom, but he was glad he could support his teammate. He watched Pyrrha look at him, blush, and look away. She took a few breaths before turning back to him.

"Jaune," she said softly, "I care for you."

"Oh," Jaune said. "Yeah, I care for you too."

"No," Pyrrha grabbed his hand in hers. "I _really _care for you."

His heart racing, and he wanted more than anything to hold her hand tightly.

"Pyrrha….we can't."

"Why not?"

Jaune sighed.

"You're the best student in our year. You're famous, talented, smart, and beautiful. I'm…I'm just some guy who snuck his way into Beacon."

"Jaune…"

Pyrrha got up from her seat and moved to Jaune's side. As she embraced him, his face grew red . He was glad there wasn't many people in the area they were sitting.

"You aren't' the best fighter," she began. "You aren't the smartest and you did get to Beacon through illegitimate means."

"But," she continued, "I have never met someone more dedicated to doing the right thing, and so determined that he would train night and day so he could protect the people he cares for."

Jaune shifted so he could wrap his arms around Pyrrha's slender body. They stayed like that, enjoying each other's warmth.

"S-sorry," Jaune stammered, "I'm not really sure what comes next."

"I do."

Pyrrha moved away slightly, allowing Jaune to see her face. Jaune felt a small push from the back of his neck, he glanced down to see his new pendant glowing, and being pulled forward.

He wasn't sure what he felt when their lips met. At first he thought it was a pleasant warmness, then it evolved into a deep buzz of pleasure that traveled down his throat. From there, small sparks of ecstasy popped in his head, which fell into a nice numbness in his chest.

Jaune pulled back and fell against the wall, for fear he might pass out from forgetting to breathe. Pyrrha herself seemed at a loss for words and merely panted as she clutched her chest.

"Wow," Jaune remarked, his chest beating rapidly.

"Yeah," Pyrrha agreed as she felt the pleasant tingle leave her body.

* * *

"So, what now?" Jaune asked.

They were walking back to the air terminal, both feeling a bit light on their feet. Jaune worried that his hand was sweating too much, but Pyrrha didn't seem to mind.

"We should probably head back," Pyrrha replied. "I mean, Nora and Ren might get worried if we didn't come back on time."

"Right," Jaune agreed. "Um…what should we tell them?"

"The truth," Pyrrha suggested. "That we'll be having our private training sessions a bit more frequently."

"Oh, um, does that mean we're actually telling them?"

Pyrrha smirked.

"Yes, we'll actually tell them."

There was a pause.

"Hey Pyrrha?"

"Yes Jaune?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

So writing this made me realize I need some work on my romance stuff. Hope you enjoyed regardless.


	2. Chapter 2

So because people kept following the first part, I decided to try writing a second part. Still not sure how I'm doing with the romantic stuff so any feedback would be welcome.

* * *

Jaune, like Ren, was slow to rise in the morning. Normally on the weekends, he was content to stay in bed for an extra hour, happily moving between waking and sleeping until his growling stomach forced him up. This morning however, there was something pressing against him, cutting the circulation to his left arm.

"Mhmm," he grunted, forcing himself awake and rubbing his eyes with his working arm. He blinked a few times as he tried to make out what was disturbing his morning laziness. What he found was a sleeping Pyrrha, clutching his arm against her chest.

Jaune froze. He was definitely…. wait….yes, definitely sure he went to bed by himself last night. The night before, Ren and Nora had left for their hometown. Pyrrha was on a private mission and would be coming back either today or tomorrow, but that didn't explain why she was in his bed.

Slowly, he tried sliding his arm out of Pyrrha's grasp. Jaune hissed as Pyrrha gripped his numb hand tighter, sending wild sensations up his arm.

"Good morning Jaune"

Pyrrha had woken and much to Jaune's relief let go of his arm. She smiled lazily as she pressed her body against his.

"Morning Pyrrha," Jaune replied. They had established a more intimate relationship nearly a month ago, but they had yet to go further than holding each other and sharing a few deep kisses.

"How was your mission?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing to special," Pyrrha replied. "Ozpin has been giving me more and more of the solo assignments, but they're more inconvenient than dangerous."

Jaune nodded.

"Good to hear," he said. "Um, odd question to ask but what were you doing in my bed?"

Pyrrha smiled and looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, you weren't getting up when I tried to wake you for breakfast. So, I thought you wouldn't mind if I made myself comfortable too."

"I don't mind," Jaune stated, "I was just…it was a nice surprise."

He gave her a tight hug. Ren and Nora had given them their full support, which fully explained the mischievous winks Nora had given him as he saw them off. Ren simply told him to be responsible. Other than them, they hadn't told anyone else, though he would be willing to wager his best pair of jeans that team RWBY knew somehow.

"So," Jaune began, "what do you wanna do today?"

"Hmm," Pyrrha murmured, leaning against her partner. "There's always training."

"Let's not. It's the weekend, and I'd rather spend time together when you're not attacking me."

"Its all to help you become a better leader," she reminded him, playfully ruffling his hair.

"I know," Jaune agreed, "but would you let me take a break so I can take you out somewhere."

"Errands to run?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

Jaune shook his head.

"An honest to goodness date."

Pyrrha turned to face Jaune, and draped her arms around him. She pressed her lips against his, savoring the sensual moment before they parted.

"Alright," she agreed. "It's a date."

* * *

Many things made Jaune nervous such as exams in class, fighting Grimm, and standing up to Cardin Winchester. However, the idea that he was going out with Pyrrha still topped the list. He sometimes had doubts of her feelings, though he usually cast these aside when they were together.

"The weather is nice today," he commented, trying to keep his eyes off Pyrrha as they walked down the sidewalk together. His mother always told him it was rude to stare, but Pyrrha had dressed to turn heads today. The bronze colored sweater she wore hung down past her hips, covering the top part of her scarlet leggings. The bangles she wore were fashioned as silver snakes, entwined.

"Yes,it is nice today" Pyrrha replied, brushing her hair back. She had straightened it with the help of Weiss earlier that day. It was odd at first, but Pyrrha wondered if Jaune liked it this way.

Jaune felt embarrassed as they fell into silence again. He glanced to Pyrrha walking next to him. Slowly he lifted one hand behind her.

"Jaune?"

"Yes Pyrrha?" Jaune replied, returning his arm quickly to his side.

"That looks interesting," Pyrrha said, pointing to a sign shop.

_From Dust Till Dawn_

_ Dust Fireworks Workshop_

_ Great for Beginners _

_And Safe for Kids!_

Pyrrha looked very interested in the workshop as she did not usually use dust unless it was in ammunition form. Jaune agreed and they entered the shop together. He had almost no experience with dust, and the pamphlet Weiss had given him lay somewhere in a pile of his belongings back at the dorm. But how bad could it be?

"Wait! Not that one!"

A small boom rattled the shops wares not fifteen minutes into the workshop. Black smoke filled the room blocking out all the light and leaving Jaune fumble in the darkness. He stumbled and reached out to find the door or window to vent the shop.

There was a sharp intake of breath as his hand grabbed something soft, yet firm. Jaune, immediately realizing what he was squeezing, quickly backed away, falling back onto the floor.

"Sorry!" he apologized loudly. He could feel someone trip over his lanky legs and land on him. The shampoo scent in her hair informed Jaune of who it was.

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked quickly, propping Pyrrha up, away from his body.

Strong fingers unraveled his grasp on her and he could feel her fall against him. The air was beginning to clear, and Jaune looked down at the girl nestled against his chest.

"Just a little while longer," she asked quietly.

Jaune's face grew red, and he sat silently, giving the curious shopkeeper a perplexed expression. The other p had vacated the store, leaving the entire shop to the three of them. Jaune couldn't see much of an expression past the wrinkled old face, but the shopkeeper gave him a small nod and quietly made himself busy with some dispensers on the wall.

They lay against each other, Jaune propped up against the counter and Pyrrha laying against him mirroring their morning position. He rested his hands on Pyrrha's slender body, stroking his fingers along her back. Her breath was deep and fluid, and Jaune found himself matching it.

When they left, Pyrrha was silent. Jaune walked beside her, occasionally glancing at her.

"Jaune," Pyrrha began, "do you know why I like being with you?"

"It wouldn't be my striking looks, would it?"

Pyrrha chuckled, and gave Jaune a loving look.

"While that isn't a bad incentive, it isn't the main reason."

"Then why?"

Pyrrha looked off into the distance, towards the silhouette of Beacon Academy.

"Would you say you have a strong desire to be strong?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well yeah," Jaune admitted. "I want to be like my ancestors and be fearless huntsman."

They had made their way into one of the many city parks. Pyrrha stopped on the bridge, and leaned against the railing. Jaune joined her, a concerned look on his face.

"Well," Pyrrha began, "I desire to be weaker."

Jaune paused, confused.

"But Pyrrha, you're the strongest fighter I know, heck, the strongest fighter at Beacon. Why would you want to be weaker?"

"I don't really understand it myself," Pyrrha said, lightly smiling. "I Have fought many battles, slain creatures of Grimm, and have enjoyed each second of it. Yet…"

She took Jaunes hands in hers, and slowly wrapped herself into his arms again. Jaune's chin itched slightly as Pyrrha nuzzled her head into his chin.

"This is what I love. This feeling of not having to worry, that someone is watching over me."

"I didn't realize you felt that way."

"Make no mistake though. I'm determined to be one of the best huntresses in existence. However, it'd be nice to have someone holding me tightly after a hard day."

"I can be that guy."

Pyrrha smiled and looked up. She guided Jaune's head to hers, and their lips met.

"I know you can," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune was wandering the town aimlessly, peering into shop windows and waving awkwardly when shop owners looked back. Pyrrha had left for home to sort out some family business issues, and Jaune found himself alone for the first time in weeks. He didn't mind spending most of his time with Pyrrha, but when you're living in the same room as your girlfriend, there's not a lot of privacy.

"I mean its not like we're living together, living together," Jaune reasoned aloud. Relationships were confusing to him before he met Pyrrha, and even after a couple weeks his knowledge hadn't improved all too much. Thinking aloud helped him rationalize it a bit better.

"If me and Pyrrha are living together, than by that logic Ren and Nora are living together. But they aren't together, together, so that doesn't make sense. Actually, that would also mean I'm living with Ren."

Jaune scratched his head. Sometimes thinking aloud just made him more confused.

He sighed. Love was a lot of hard work.

"Enjoying the evening Mister Ark?"

Jaune flinched from the man who suddenly appeared by his side. He was tall, and dressed well, his suit perfectly fitted. His familiar smile disarmed Jaune's alarm and they shook hands.

"Devoss!" Jaune said happily. "What are you doing in Vale?"

"Just checking up on a few business ventures," he replied. He gestured at a nearby café with his free arm and invited Jaune to accompany him.

"So how is our young protégé?" Devoss asked, sipping his coffee, lightly. He watched as Jaune took large gulps of his soda before replying.

"Um, well I wouldn't say I'm the best student at Beacon," he began, shifting his eyes away.

"Oh? Please continue."

Jaune stalled, drinking his soda until he was sucking on the ice in the cup. His feet tapped Devoss' briefcase under the table.

"Mr. Ark?"

"So," Jaune reluctantly began, "I'm actually at the bottom of the class. I still don't know what my semblance is, and it turns out that near all the students at Beacon have some sort of gun when I just have a sword."

Jaune nervously waited as Devoss took a moment to take a sip of coffee.

"Worry not," Devoss reassured him, as he set down his cup. "I believe that your full potential has yet to reveal itself."

"You think so?"

"Indeed."

Jaune leaned back in his chair in relief.

"Whew. I've been kinda worried about that actually. Pyrrha keeps telling me I have the potential, and I have gotten better at fighting."

Devoss called the waitress over to refill their drinks.

"Miss Nikos?" He asked. "You know the young champion?"

Jaune filled in Devoss his experiences in the past few weeks and how Pyrrha was training him under watchful eye. Though, he left out the details entailing their current relationship.

"As I said before, the right environment will bring out the best in you. And I have high hopes Jaune."

"Thanks," Jaune replied, embarrassed.

"Now, before I take my leave I must request a favor."

Devoss opened his briefcase, and pulled out a small data cartridge, the same size as a scroll device. He slid across the table.

"If you could kindly insert that into any Beacon terminal, it would be most helpful."

Jaune picked up the cartridge, and examined it.

"We're not supposed to allow outside access into the school's computer system," he explained slowly. "I mean, it's a security reason, you know?"

"Forgive me, but I was just hoping to acquire some data about the ammunitions reports. I have a friend that deals in such things and he assures me he could donate a considerable amount of supplies if I can prove Beacon needs them."

Devoss had his wry smile on, and Jaune caught himself nodding to the words he was saying.

"But why wouldn't-"

"Beacon is much to proud to claim they could use help when providing for their students. I find it easier to thrust such aid upon them."

Jaune thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I mean, you've done a lot for me Devoss but-"

Jaune stopped talking. Devoss had done something he had never seen him do before. He stopped smiling.

"Mister Ark," he began, raising his posture to look down on Jaune. "I believe our arrangement was that I help you get into Beacon, and you reach your full potential. It was a given that I may request some form of assistance from you in the future. However, if you are not willing to aid someone who has helped you achieve your dream, then I must regretfully take action."

"Wait, what?"

"The transcripts I gave you do possess one key flaw. And if I so choose, then the headmaster will become aware of it."

"You can't!"

Jaune was on his feet now, his heart pounding. Some of the other patrons were looking over in their direction curiously.

"Please," Jaune pleaded as he sat back down. "Please, not that."

"Then…." Devoss asked, trailing off.

"I'll get you your data."

"Excellent!" Devoss had returned the smiling gentleman he had originally portrayed, but Jaune was still taken aback by his sudden switch.

"I do apologize Mister Ark," Devoss said sincerely. "Believe me, I have nothing but the best intentions for you and Beacon. I'm afraid that was my uglier side coming out, the one that wants results above everything."

"Oh, no problem," Jaune said, though he still felt a bit weary of what just transpired.

"Ah, there is one more thing."

Devoss reached into his briefcase again and pulled out a small gift box.

"A little something for your efforts in the fight against darkness," he said, giving Jaune the box. Jaune opened it, and very cautiously, took out a small ring.

By itself, most would consider it a normal ring, perhaps made of cheap metal. However, Jaune knew the history behind it.

"This was my Great Grandfather's…"

"It was part of my personal collection of relics from the last great war, but I think you've earned it."

Jaune slid the ring on his right hand. It was a bit big, but he would grow into it.

"Wow…" Jaune spoke softly, still examining the ring from every detail.

"I assume you're pleased?"

"Yeah, I mean….wow," Jaune repeated. This was a part of his legacy; some proof that he could reach glorious heights.

Devoss smiled as he packed up and left some lien to cover the beverages.

"Until we meet again Mister Ark," he said, as he began to leave. "And don't forget that little chore I gave you."

"Of course!" Jaune responded, excitement still in his voice. "Thanks again!"

Devoss smiled and left.

* * *

Normally Beacon security was a closed system, but all its data would accessible for tonight. Devoss waited patiently as he watched the progress bar rise.

**92%...93%...94%...**

It had taken Jaune a few days before he actually got around to putting in the data cartridge. Devoss had even considered going back to the Beacon area to remind him.

"Oh Jaune," he murmured to himself. "We're going to have to do something about your punctuality."

**95%...96%...97%...**

Devoss' scroll began to ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"…"

"Yes, the upload is almost finished. I'll find the pertinent files and send them your way."

"…"

"No the Ark lad doesn't suspect a thing."

"…"

"No, Torchwick is also in the dark about this stage of the plan."

"…"

"Understood. Goodbye."

Devoss closed his scroll and sighed. Perhaps he was getting weka in his old age. After all, in his youth he would have never considered following another's orders. Time did seem to dull even the sharpest of blades.

He peered over at the download.

**98%...99%...100%**

"Oh Mister Ark," he said quietly. "If only you realized what you just handed over."

* * *

**Author's Note**

A little more plot than fluff, but hopefully you'll like that. For the fluff lovers, more to come next time :D.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how long have you known?"

Jaune was out on the town with Ruby and Weiss, who he had convinced to help him fro the day. It was a few days before break and the majority of students had returned, including team RWBY and Pyrrha. Nora and Ren, however, were not scheduled to arrive until the last day.

The young heiress gave him a small smile. Whether it was because of his trust in her taste for gifts, or that she was glad to know he wouldn't be chasing after her anymore, he couldn't tell.

"How long have you been together?" Weiss asked him.

"About a month."

"Then about a month," she answered, curtly.

Jaune sighed. Was he really that easy to read?

"You're pretty much an open book Jaune," Ruby chimed in.

"Can we please get back to the purpose of today?"

"Yes, yes," Weiss answered, taking the lead of the group. "I'll find you the perfect gift that will make Pyrrha swoon."

"I don't think Pyrrha's one to swoon," Jaune said.

"Then squeal with happiness."

"That's definitely not a Pyrrha thing," Ruby argued.

"It doesn't matter! It'll make her happy, alright!?"

"Yes ma'am," Jaune and Ruby replied together.

"Good. Then I suggest we try out my favorite shop in town, the Gilded Crown. They have a wonderful selection of dust-imbued accessories, for example, glowing earing that warm the body on cold nights."

"Ooh," Ruby's interest perked. "How much are those?"

Weiss grinned, glad to have her partner finally appreciate her aesthetics.

"A mere 500 lien," she announced.

"Ummm," Jaune reached into his pocket and pulled out the few lien cards he had. "Do you have anything in mind under fifty?"

Weiss rubbed her temple with her hand, wondering how she had forgotten who she was trying to help.

"My family is good friends with this particular company," Weiss finally told them. "I'm sure I can get you some kind of discount."

"Thanks Weiss," Jaune said as he put his lien away. "You know, you're not as much of an ice queen as everyone thinks."

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked, placing one hand on her rapier's hilt.

"Um, nothing!"

Weiss, thought for a moment, and decided she could put up with Jaune's awkwardness for one day. She lowered her hand and beckoned her companions to follow her.

"Come on now. While I'm perfectly fine with helping you find a gift for Pyrrha, you really should be the one to pick it."

Fortunately the Gilded Crown wasn't too far off, and after the store clerk made a few phone calls, he was more than happy to offer a very impressive discount that would put at least a decent amount of products in Jaune's buying range.

"This looks cool," Ruby remarked as she held up a pair of glasses. She put them on and started to look around the room, a large grin developing.

"Jaune! Jaune!" she yelled excitedly, waving her arms to get his attention. "Everything is shining!"

"Those would be dust detecting spectacles," the shop clerk informed them, wincing as he watched Ruby spin her head around with such speed that the glasses could fly off at any moment.

"Useful," Weiss remarked, but probably not what Pyrrha would like as a gift."

"How about this?" Jaune asked, holding up a folded fan. He opened it and gave it a small wave, the resulting gust knocking many displays over and scattering the products across the floor. The clerk snatched the fan out of Jaune's hand.

"The Gale Fan is a very delicate construction of paper infused dust and bindings! It is not a toy!"

He placed it gently on its stand, and began to pick up the knocked over products.

"Sorry," Jaune apologized.

He spent the next ten minutes looking around the shop, his hands firmly placed in his pockets. Ruby brought up a bracelet that could chill sodas, a pocket knife that cut with a heated edge, and a pair of cufflinks that could amplify the sound of your voice.

"Ruby, why would Pyrrha use cufflinks?" Weiss asked her, setting them back on the shelf.

"B-but, but, she could shout really loud, or put them on her spear and use it as a microphone."

Jaune gave Ruby an appreciative smile, but decided against her picks

"This," Weiss said as she laid out two items, "is what I would recommend."

The first was a fountain pen. Weiss opened it and began to wrote in the air, _light pen_, recapped it and set it down. The floating message remained until Ruby stretched out her hand to touch it. As her fingers swept through the message, the words dissipated.

The second item was a small bracelet made of what looked like a mix of silver and dust crystals. Weiss slipped it on, and then snapper her fingers. There was a sudden gust of wind that rushed over Weiss' body, travelling down her arm over her torso, down her legs, and over her head. Jaune didn't think anything had happened, but he realized that there was a pleasant smell of freshness wafting from her, and the minor smudges of dirt of dust on her combat skirt had gone.

"The pen is really a novelty item," Weiss admitted, "but it could prove useful or romantic depending on its use. The bracelet is an older model of the fresh breathe series, for the long trips where a shower is a foregone luxury."

"I don't know," Jaune said, thinking. "I don't wan to get her something to extravagant. Do you have anything like this?"

Jaune pulled out the medallion Pyrrha had given him, which Weiss took in her hands.

"Hmm," Weiss thought to herself. "I think I know just the thing."

She walked over to the clerk, who had just finished cleaning up Jaune's mess, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and left for the back room. After a moment he returned, with a shabby cardboard box.

"This was discontinued after the makers went out of business," The clerk said, handing him the box. "In fact, I can't legally sell you this as we were supposed to destroy these when we received the notice."

Jaune opened the box to reveal two plain silver rings, each with a chain necklace. He lifted them out of the box and examined them; they seemed like ordinary ring necklaces.

"They activate by aura," Weiss explained. "I'd show you, but they lock with the first aura they experience. You exchange them with your partner, and the rings will naturally gravitate to the others direction."

"Its perfect," Jaune remarked, placing them back in the box carefully. "How much?"

The clerk shook his head.

"As I said, we can't legally sell you those. However, for a friend of the Schnee's, I wouldn't mind losing track of a piece of stock."

"Can you lose track of two more?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby!" Weiss said, shocked.

"For combat reasons," Ruby clarified. "These sound really useful for meeting up with your partner. Why were these ever discontinued?"

"Security concerns. Its common for a huntsman or huntress to use aura in daily life. A treasured memento can easily turn into a tracking device."

"In fact, " Weiss interjected, "the only reason I know about them was because my family has one for each of us, for potential hostage situations."

"Still…" Ruby was deeply interested.

"I'll take them," Jaune said, putting the rings back in the box, and tucking it away from Ruby grasp.

"Aww," Ruby looked dejected, but nodded.

* * *

On the other side of town, Pyrrha was enjoying her day with Yang and Blake which she did not know were keeping her busy so Ruby and Weiss could help Jaune.

"Tell me again, what did you want to show me?" Pyrrha had been looking forward to spending another day with Jaune, but Yang had quite literally dragged her out to accompany her. It wasn't that she didn't mind, but the action seemed somewhat suspect.

"Aw, don't be like that," Yang replied, playfully punching her in the arm. "What's wrong with a little day trip with friends?"

"And as I've said before, nothing. But couldn't I ask Jaune to come?"

"Ruby said she wanted to talk with Jaune," Blake explained. "She wanted to compare strategies as team leaders."

"I see…."

Pyrrha fell silent. Ruby was a young, promising girl. She certainly hadn't blossomed as her sister had, but there was no denying her charm. She also noticed that Ruby and Jaune tended to gravitate to each other in the awkward moments they shared.

"Ruby doesn't have a thing for Jaune, does she?"

"Wha-" Yang's face scrunched up in discomfort. "No way, I mean Ruby doesn't even care about boys. Besides she already knows about-"

Blake thrust her hands against Yang's mouth, but she was a bit too late.

"Ahhh," Pyrrha said, coming to a realization. "So that's what this is all about."

"I guess that cat's out of the bag," Yang confessed, giving a small smirk to Blake, who in turn rolled her eyes.

"So I'm assuming the true purpose of today's excursion is keeping me away from Jaune so he can do something without my knowing?"

"Yeah," Yang answered. "Sorry about that."

Pyrrha was relieved that Ruby had no interest in Jaune, but that didn't answer why he wanted her gone for a while. He could be trying to surprise her, but what if he wasn't? What if he was talking to Ren about breaking up with her? Or maybe he was making another pass at Weiss; she didn't think he'd try something like that while they were officially together, but maybe Weiss had finally figured out how great Jaune was. Or maybe-

"Pyrrha?"

She came out of her downward spiral; Blake was giving her a concerned look, a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha apologized. She was sweating, her hands shaking, and found her surroundings spinning.

Blake, sensing she was about to fall over, helped her to a nearby bench. Yang went off in search for some cold water while Blake stayed with Pyrrha.

"I've never seen you like this before," Blake said, as she sat next to her. Pyrrha smiled as she turned to her, and then closed her eyes as her dizziness returned.

"It's nothing," she lied, slowing her breaths.

"I'm going to call the others," Blake told her.

"No!" Pyrrha flung herself at Blake, knocking the scroll out of her hands, before collapsing on the bench.

"Please, don't call the others," she pleaded. "This happens from time to time."

Yang returned with an armful of cold water bottles, and after a few moments of rest and cold water, Pyrrha had nearly returned to her former color.

"I sometimes get anxiety attacks," she confessed. "They don't usually come on this badly, but it happens from time to time."

"Anxiety attacks?" Yang asked. "But you're one of the top fighter's at Beacon. You've fought with countless opponents, so why'd you get one now?"

Pyrrha blushed.

"Battle is simple," she said. "There are only two outcomes to a fight, but Jaune…"

She trailed off, and Blake and Yang looked at each other.

"I'm supposed to be one of the strongest," Pyrrha explained, "so I can't let anyone know I get a little dizzy if I start to worry. Especially not Jaune."

"I'm sure he'd understand."

"Of course he would," Pyrrha agreed, "but he has his own training to worry about."

"If that's what you want," Blake didn't seem convinced.

"Well, since Pyrrha's all better, how about we hit some clubs?" Yang asked.

"There's a book store I'd like to visit since we're on this side of town, how about we head that direction?" Blake proposed.

"You guys can go ahead," Pyrrha said, standing up. There was still a bit of dizziness in the back of her head, but held firm. "I'm going to head back."

"We'll come with you," Blake said.

"No, its fine," Pyrrha put on her smile she gave to fans. "Really, I'm just going home to get some rest."

"You're sure?" Yang asked.

"Absolutely."

Still, Blake and Yang decided to walk her back to the air terminal. She waved goodbye to them as the airship took off. She sat down at the seat nearest the exit, her breathing steady.

It was times like these where she wanted nothing more to be with Jaune. His awkward laugh, the way he stammered when she teased him., everything about him made her feel less like a symbol and more like a person. She felt a tinge of guilt over her thoughts of his unfaithfulness, but quickly put that out of her mind. She didn't want another attack right after Blake and Yang saw her off.

"Keep it together," she whispered to herself.

It seemed that she had finally reached equilibrium. Smiling confidently, she looked out the window to Beacon Academy.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned. A well-dressed man with a briefcase held out his hand, gesturing to the open seat beside her. The rest of the automated airship was deserted.

"May I?" he asked.

"Please," Pyrrha answered, still performing as the perfect pinnacle.

The man sat down, and opened as his briefcase. She watched as he slowly pulled out photos of Jaune and her in public, them out on the town, and some official documents with Jaune's scrawl on them. Her hand moved to her back, gripping her weapon to be pulled out at a moments notice.

"No need for violence, Miss Nikos," the mass stated, not even acknowledging he had noticed her move. He held out a file of papers for her.

"My name is Devoss," he introduced himself. His smile was disarming and Pyrrha found her grip relax. She realized the change in her demeanor and tightened her grasp.

"Please, Miss Nikos. All I want is to talk.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Not sure how this one turned out. Still can't _quite_ get the mix of plot and fluff yet. I also feel as if I'm neglecting my other RWBY fanfics here so next weeks may not be an Arkos update, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the reupload of the chapter. Some personal problems going on now, but fanfic helps keeps things constant. Anyway, thinking about writing a NoraxRen side story for next week. Haven't decided yet. Feel free to leave thoughts.

* * *

The airship would be touching down in five minutes. Pyrrha felt more relaxed over Devoss' presence, was still somewhat suspicious.

"Talk?" she asked taking her hand off her weapon. "About what?"

Devoss waved the file he held out for her, an expectant look in his eyes. Pyrrha took it, and began looking through the papers. A look of alarm was spreading across her face as she moved from one paper to the next.

"Where did you get these?" she asked him, a hint of hostility in her tone.

"Now, now Miss Nikos. The only reason I am here is for your well being."

"That still doesn't explain how you have access to these," Pyrrha countered, holding up the file. Devoss pulled out some identification.

"I am an affiliate with the main hospital on your case, but my main work lies in specialized therapy. But that is unimportant at the moment. How are you feeling Miss Nikos?"

She didn't reply. He seemed legitimate and she had indeed asked her primary physician about alternative methods of therapy.

"Miss Nikos, this is serious. I've reviewed your charts repeatedly and determined that your condition may deteriorate soon."

"Once."

"Come again?"

Pyrrha sighed, and looked to Devoss.

"I've been overcome with lightheadedness almost once a week for the past month."

"I see… It's progressed that far."

Devoss opened his briefcase and pulled out a small box. He handed it to her with a small note. Pyrrha opened the box, revealing a set of ten carefully set pills.

"I've been instructed to give you this medicine should I find your condition serious enough," he said as he stated. "You are, of course, under no obligation to use them. However, I would strongly suggest you take them. Starting from the left, one pill each morning should suffice. While this won't cure your condition, you should see significant improvement."

Pyrrha reached out and took the case in her hands. Devoss' velvet words seemed so reasonable, but there was still a worrying nag in the back of her mind.

"Why would the hospital send a specialist without contacting me?" she asked him.

At this Devoss paused, as if offended.

"Miss Nikos," he began, "I have gone through the proper channels as you have seen in the files I have given you. I have traveled a great distance to aid you at your time of need. If you need confirmation, then feel free to call the main branch. Question my intentions if you must, but do not disregard my efforts."

The airship touched down and without another word, Devoss exited the ship. Pyrrha followed after him quickly, but when she stepped onto the academy grounds he was gone. However, his last words lingered with a sense of heartwarming honesty.

* * *

Pyrrha gazed down at the small pill she held in her palm. Jaune was still sleeping, mumbling to himself as he turned in bed. She was glad that she had talked him out of his footie pajamas. Well, it wasn't that hard to convince him.

Hesitating, she thought back to her suspicious encounter with Devoss, but she remembered his ardent plea at the end. Later last night, she had made a quick call to her hospital, and they confirmed they had indeed sent Devoss out. Everything checked out.

She did it swiftly, swallowing the medicine followed by a glass of water. According to the note, the effects should start within the hour.

"Morning Pyrrha."

Jaune had finally woken. He yawned loudly as he stretched his arms, satisfied from a good sleep. She smiled as she saw the ring dangling from his necklace. Her fingers twirled its twin that hung around her.

"Morning Jaune," she said, climbing back into bed. Her pajamas were made of a thin silk like material that felt nice and warm to touch. They draped lightly over her body She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So Ren and Nora are coming back today," he casually mentioned.

"Don't be so sad," Pyrrha held him in her arms. "We'll have plenty of time to be alone with each other."

"Yeah," Jaune agreed.

After a quick breakfast, it was back to training for the pair. Practicals were approaching fast and Jaune wanted as much practice as he could get. He had improved greatly since they first started, though they still hadn't figured out what his semblance was.

"Come on!" Pyrrha encouraged Jaune. Sweat was glistening off her neck as she repelled another of Jaune's sword strikes. She thrust her spear sharply at him, which Jaune narrowly blocked.

"Not good enough!" Pyrrha yelled, backing up a distance. " Blocking it full on

uses to much energy. Guide it to falter you opponent's stance or parry it to create an opening. Once more!"

"Pyrrha," Jaune said, between deep breaths. "Can we take a breather? We've been at this for hours."

"Just a bit longer," Pyrrha replied, readying her weapon. Her body was surging with energy, her mind almost eerily clear. Right now she felt like she could do anything, take on anyone.

"All right," Jaune steadied himself. He was clearly reaching his limit, but he held his sword aloft once more. Pyrrha felt a sense of pride of how far Jaune had come. She readied herself as well and began to charge.

Jaune forward as his shield pushed the spear point away. His sword struck Pyrrha cleanly across her shield. Pyrrha pressed on, switching her weapon to rifle mode and using the momentum of Jaune's parry to swing the barrel under Jaune's shield.

Two rifle bursts sounded out as Jaune was knocked off his feet. He landed with a solid thud, near the edge of the roof.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha dropped her weapons and quickly went to his side.

"Ow ow ow," Jaune winced as he tried sitting up. He lifted his shirt to discover a few round bruises on his stomach.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I should have listened to you when you said you wanted a rest. I thought you'd have enough aura."

"Its fine," Jaune said, as he lightly inspected the wound. "It'll heal soon enough when I get enough aura back."

Pyrrha paid extra attention to Jaune's needs for the rest of the day. Even when Ren and Nora returned at night, Pyrrha was focused on Jaune. As they turned off the room lights for the night, Pyrrha found herself staring across the dimly lit room. The moon gave just enough light to let her make out Jaune's silhouette. It was cold. She curled up tightly, as her her fingers played around with the ring Jaune had given her. Channeling a small bit aura into it, she felt it tug on her neck and try to make its way to Jaune.

"Oh Jaune," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Devoss!"

Torchwick had angrily arrived at the pier. He looked around but he could find no sight of his old friend. He lit his second cigar for the night, and waited irritably.

"Roman, a little irritable this night are we?"

Devoss walked up from behind Torchwick. He was sipping on a small drink while clutching a small bag in his other hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Roman snapped at him. Devoss raised an eyebrow.

"I'm currently enjoying some delicacies from a nearby café. " Devoss offered him the bag. "Would you care for some?"

"I'm talking about your little excursion to Beacon today," Roman was still fuming. "I mean, what were you thinking? Approaching one of the strongest fighters at the academy and lying directly in her face, I mean, really?"

"Relax Roman," Devoss advised. "I have everything under control. Hacking into scorlls is a specialty of mine. It was easy to redirect Miss Nikos' call."

Roman took the bag and helped himself to one of the pastries.

"Just make sure you don't screw this up for me," Roman said before taking a bite. "Damn. This is good."

"Not to worry, there's plenty more. And as for Miss Nikos, I'm sure we'll hear about her soon enough."


	6. RenxNora side story

**Author's Note: So I decided to go ahead with this little side story before the next segment. A little speculation on possible semblances for Nora and Ren. If you wan to see more (or not) leave with a review please. :D**

* * *

Ren woke from his sleep with a start. A large crack of thunder had woken him, and he straightened himself as he sat up. Nora had finally dozed off too, but it seemed her gentle snoring had shielded her from the storm outside.

The train was moving at a steady clip through the countryside, the steady downpour soaking it to its rivets and screws. Ren didn't mind, he actually enjoyed the pattering of the rain against earth. And Nora always enjoyed the puddles.

Ren looked across the seating compartment they were in. Nora was nestled in her seat, lying sideways while using her Magnhild as a pillow. Their trip back home was a nice relief from schoolwork, and Nora had tired herself out from all the goodbyes she had given. Ren was liked among their hometown, but Nora was adored. She was mumbling to herself, and Ren could hear something about him becoming an Ursa. He chuckled as he patted her softly on the head.

A screeching filled the air, and Ren fell on top of Nora as the train came to an abrupt halt.

"Ow, ow, ow."

Nora had hit her head on the back of her seat from the momentum. She held herself up with one hand and rubbed the back of her head with the other.

"Ren, what's going on?" she asked.

"Not sure," Ren answered, getting off her. He made his way to their door of the compartment, and looked through the veiled glass. He caught a glimpse of confused passengers exiting their rooms before the lights went out.

"Nora," Ren said, pulling out Stormflower and checking the loaded cartridge.

"Right," Nora responded grabbing Magnhild and stepping behind him.

They swiftly left their room and made their way down the hallway, slipping past the confused passengers. Ren opened the door at the end of the carriage letting in a gale of wind and rain. Several cars later, they had managed to reach the section before the lead car.

"Ren, prepare yourself," Nora warned, quietly. "We have no idea what we'll find behind….this…door!"

"What do you mean?"

"What if the conductor is actually a Grimm in disguise?"

"But we met the conductor before we boarded. He gave you some chocolate."

"Oh yeah…"

Ren opened the door. They found the conductor tied to his chair, several crewmembers unconscious on the floor, and three armed White Fang members.

Nora quickly dashed past Ren and smacked one of the White Fang on the side of the head with the Magnhild. She then unfolded it into it s hammer form and quickly spun to knock out one of the others. Ren followed up by rushing the last member while he was distracted, disarming him, and rendered him unconscious with a quick strike to the back of the neck.

"You okay?" Ren asked the still conscious train conductor.

"I'm fine," the conductor answered. He rubbed his wrists after Ren cut the roped that held him. "But I need to check on my crew."

"Found the first aid!" Nora called as she quickly brought over a small box. The conductor thanked her as he took it.

"The White Fang don't attack civilian transports," Ren stated. He turned towards the conductor. "So why are they targeting this one?"

The conductor hesitated, but a moan of pain from one of his staff members convinced him.

"They're looking for a specific passenger," he finally replied. "We were commissioned by the Schnee Dust Company for the safe delivery of VIP. We were paid upfront and warned there was a chance of danger."

"What car is the VIP in?" Ren asked.

"Who's the VIP?" Nora asked, interested.

The conductor shook his head.

"All I know is that the company took over an entire passenger car, car G to be exact. No idea who it is, and if I did I might have second guessed my decision to accept the job."

"Well don't you worry Mr. Conductor," Nora reassured him. "Ren and I will chase off the bad guys. Though…. we won't do it for free."

"But Nor-"

"Shush Ren, I'm working an angle here."

They eventually left the head car and headed for the car G. Ren nibbling on a bit of chocolate Nora had given him while stuffing the rest of it in her bag.

"I'm sure he'd have given you some more if you'd ask," Ren commented, putting the rest of his portion in his mouth.

"Yeah," Nora agreed, "but this way is much better. Now you'll be the silent, mysterious hero while I'm the reckless antihero. Its perfect!"

Ren grinned slightly. He knew his life would be much more peaceful without the hyperactive girl, but he enjoyed her company and knew when he met her that she would stay by him.

They made their way through the crowd of angry patrons who had come to the head car to ask about the sudden stop. More than once, he had to remove people's hands from him or Nora. It wasn't that she couldn't protect herself. Ren just didn't want to be the witness to a trial when Nora inevitably smacked a civilian with her hammer. Several cars later, they found themselves at the locked entrance of car G.

"Hello!" Nora called out, knocking on the door harshly. "Its ok! We're here to save you!"

"Is everything all right?" Ren asked over her.

There was some scuffling they could hear coming from the door. Nora was primed to break thorough the door, but Ren held her back. That is, until a gunshot rang out.

A second later, Nora had knocked down the reinforced car door and landed on top of it. The several armed men and women in the car turned and opened fire on her. The dust infused rounds pummeled into her body, but Nora's aura was heavily defensive and most of the hits did minimal damage. Ren sprinted forward, his eyes set on the enemy. He didn't enjoy using his semblance, it sapped his stamina the longer he used it. But without Jaune and Pyrrha for back up, he felt it was necessary.

Channeling his aura inward, everything around him slowed down. His semblance was not flashy by any sense, but it was effective. Manipulating the force of time was impossible, but he could increase the amount of time for his mind to process everything he was seeing. He quickly ran forward, dodging the gunfire he was drawing. He closed the distance in two seconds, and quickly thrust an aura infused palm against one of the combatants.

"Somebody stop him!" one of the men shouted as the man Ren pushed back slammed against the back wall. They tried to get him some shooting from away while others drew close combat weapons, but it was useless. Ren movements were like flowing water, weaving around the bullets and blades while dispatching one enemy at a time. A few minutes later, Ren was exhausted but the standing over all his oppenents.

"Easy Ren," Nora said as she helped him stand. Using Allsight was draining for him, but thankfully he had gotten enough sleep to not completely fall over exhausted.

"Thanks, Nora," Ren panted. He held onto his childhood friend, trying to catch his breath. He gave her a smile, but Nora turned away embarrassed.

The only other person conscious in the room was a boy around their age. He looked at them with alarm, and was still in a combat stance.

"We're on your side dunderdolt," Nora said, as she helped Ren sit on one of the benches. "You okay?"

The young man looked at them wearily once more, but began to relax.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Could have taken them myself, but thanks for the assist."

"You're the Schnee VIP?" Ren asked, still a bit winded.

"I guess you could say that," he answered. "I'm Alik, but I'm not a Schnee."

"I'm Nora!" she introduced proudly, "And this is my partner, the silent hero of the night, Ren of the lotus."

"Its just Ren," he corrected.

"Ren of silent footsteps," Nora suggested.

"Nora…."

Nora blushed as he patted her head, a sign of affection from him to her. She was still smiling when Ren was suddenly grabbed and flung across the car.

"Augh!" he cried as he slammed into the wall. Nora whirled around searching for their attacker. There was no one in the car other than Alik.

She the impact of a fist hit her face, and shielded herself before she hit the wall. She landed on the floor still searching.

"A tough one aren't you?"

A man appeared in the middle of the car. Though, it would be more correct to say materialized. He wore large iron gauntlets that seemed to weigh him down, and a Grimm mask hid his face. Nora gave her hammer a few test swings to check for damage.

"Come at me!" she yelled, motioning with her hand. The White Fang member smiled before fading away. Nora lowered her stance and prepared for a swing, waiting. She listened, and watched.

Wham! Nora was sent flying across the car again and this time she hit the wall with full force. Her aura had protected her from some damage, but she definitely could not take another hit like that.

"Sorry sweetie, but you won't b able to catch me like that," the man had reappeared, laughing at her attempts to fight him. Alik had pressed himself to the side of the car, but he couldn't follow the intruder's movements as well.

Nora stood up, struggling. She had a fire in her eyes and glanced at Ren who lay crumpled beside her. She began to focus her aura.

"Oh, getting serious are we?" the man asked before disappearing again.

"Alik!" Nora yelled. "Get out of the way!"

Her body glowed as she swung, her weapon swing into empty air. From that swing, she took a step forward, guiding the end of the first swing into the second. From the second to the third, slowly moving forward and building up speed. Her aura was draining bit by bit, but all she need was for him to get a little cocky.

It happened a few second later. Nora could feel an impact on her head, and she glanced up to find her opponent had finally decided to attack at the end of a swing. Yet, she did not move. Instead, her swing continued and she lifted her hammer high.

"Momentous!" she yelled before she swung down.

Alik watched in amazement as the White Fang Member tried to block her swing. His mouth dropped as he watcher hammer crush his guard and continue its downward motion unimpeded. If the train car's floor had not broken then, he was certain the hammer would have broken the floor through him.

Nora, tired, fell back against the car wall. Ren had regained consciousness and sat up beside her.

"Nice job," he said, putting his arm over her shoulder. She leaned into him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered before swiftly placing a kiss on her lips. Nora looked at him, shocked.

"R-Ren?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"We chose a dangerous line of work," he began to explain. "So before its too late…you know…"

"So does that mean…" Nora started, "we're together together?"

Ren smiled, and placed another, longer kiss on her lips. She tasted of chocolate.

"Yes," he answered.

"Um, should I leave?" Alik asked, standing awkwardly at the other end of the car.

Nora and Ren looked at each other, and smiled. She helped Ren up and got their weapon's ready.

"What are we gonna tell Pyrrha and Jaune?" Nora asked.

"The truth," Ren replied. "I'm sure they'll understand.


	7. Chapter 6 End of Beginning

Two weeks had passed since Pyrrha began taking the new medication. Her morning runs had gotten progressively faster; and she had incorporated minor jumps and obstacles to increase the difficulty. During weapon training she had accidently lodged her javelin halfway into the school's concrete wall. Most impressively, her reaction times had increased two-fold almost eliminating her need to use her polarity semblance to dodge attacks.

Though there were also a few surprising side effects. The nights she and Jaune had shared a bed were especially tough as his gentle breaths on her neck sent shivers across her body. But that was nothing compared to when his hand brushed against her chest. It took a great deal of willpower for her not to force herself on him, but the number of times she had sneak out of bed had definitely increased.

"Pyrrha, are you sure you're fine?" Jaune asked for the tenth time that week. They had just finished a new vid release when Pyrrha initiated more intimate activates. She was straddling him now, his back on the floor.

"I'm fine Jaune," she answered, her hands slowly stroking his chest under his shirt.

"Well…you seem a bit aggressive these days." Jaune slid back a bit, trying to sit up. Pyrrha placed one hand on his shoulder and leaned over.

"So you don't like it when I do this?" she whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

"I-I do." Jaune pushed her away. "But you've been acting really—"

He was cut off when Pyrrha pressed lips passionately against his.

"Jaune, it took you forever to notice my feelings. I'm just making up for lost time."

Jaune gasped. Pyrrha had slid her hand down his chest, lower, and lower. Her fingers wrapped tightly; she stroked slowly at first.

"Wait, wait," Jaune protested. He tried pulling Pyrrha's hand out of his pants, but she held firm and began flicking her thumb rapidly sending Jaune into convulsions.

"Now Jaune," Pyrrha began as she straddled him. "Don't think you're getting away with just that."

"Pyrrha, please—"

"Shh."

"Pyrrha leaned over and pressed her lips against his. The desire was filling her, and she could feel her chest burning. So hot. Too hot.

Pyrrha arched backwards as she screamed out in pain. She fell back clawing at her chest, an unbearable heat filling her lungs.

"Pyrrha!"

Through the tears in her eyes she could make out Jaune frantically calling for help on his scroll. Words formed on her lips but no sound came forth. The room grew blurry and the darkness took her.

* * *

The first thing Pyrrha noticed when she regained consciousness was the heat in her chest. It was constant, giving off a soothing feeling that made her body feel rested. She could hear the clink of glass, and the sound of cup being filled.

"Jaune?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Nikos." Ozpin greeted her and placed a hot cup of coffee at her bedside table. He pulled up the nearby chair and sat down. "I trust you slept well?

"Yes, thank you Headmaster."

"Mister Arc is in class, although under much protest."

At Jaune's name, Pyrrha felt a wave of warmth course through her body. She placed a hand on her chest where the heat was at its most intense. She felt something hard, rigid; she looked down her and examined a small black stone-like shard embedded at the center of her chest.

"Professor, what is this?"

Ozpin set his cane aside. There was no arguing he had gotten on in years, the wrinkles under his eyes reflected the wisdom of his years.

"That is a seed of Grimm," he explained. "A vicious infection originating from an extinct race of Grimm, or at least we thought they were extinct."

"Wait Headmaster. Grimm can go extinct?"

"The forms Grimm manifest in are dependent on their environment. The city of Vale may surround itself with Beowolves and Nevermores, but Pestlemites caused the abandonment of an entire settlement up north."

Ozpin gave her a moment to take in the idea.

"Professor Oobleck has given me a list of signs and symptoms. Increased aggression, increased physical abilities, and the physical seed of Grimm manifesting on the body."

"Then just take it out!"

Ozpin shook his head.

"Removing the seed has always led to death."

Pyrrha had her head buried in her arms.

"Then what should I do?" she asked.

"Take a year off or travel the world." Ozpin suggested. "But keep yourself at peace. The seed grows stronger when its surrounded by negative emotion."

"Can't I just stay here?"

"Of course. I just thought you may want to see the world a bit since…"

Pyrrha knew what was coming but had to ask, regardless.

"How long do I have, Headmaster?"

"At best, a little over a year. The cases we have documented describe each victim succumbing to a poison the seed secretes, and attempts to remove the seed before this always results in death. I'm sorry Miss Nikos."

Pyrrha felt the weight of his apology. She was on the verge of tears, but another pulse of warmth from the seed comforted her somewhat.

"I'll give you some time to consider your options," Ozpin said as he stood up.

"Headmaster, does anyone else know?"

"No, the only ones who are aware are you, me, and Professor Oobleck."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Get some rest Miss Nikos."

Pyrrha let out a deep breath after Ozpin had left the room. Her nerves grated as she rubbed her temple, and back onto her bed with a large plop. She moved one hand to the seed on her chest, and felt its hard ridges. As she pressed harder, pain flared throughout her body forcing her to stop.

"Pyrrha?"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha sat back up, quickly pulling the sheets to cover herself.

"Sorry!" Jaune blushed and looked away.

"Its fine Jaune," Pyrrha chuckled, beckoning him to come closer. "You've seen me in a lot less; a little warning is nice, that's all."

"So what'd Ozpin say? Are you going to be alright?"

"I'd…rather not talk about it."

"Right, right." Jaune stood awkwardly before taking the chair Ozpin used. "Team RWBY stopped by, but you were still unconscious then. Ren and Nora have been worried too."

"I should be back to normal in a few days."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Pyrrha brought him closer, her hands snaking around his back. He seemed surprised by forwardness, but consented as he placed his lips against her. It felt like she was drinking pleasure, the tendrils wrapping around her throat and branching throughout her body.

"Jaune," Pyrrha breathily moaned as she pulled him forward until he was over her on the bed. "Their tongues intertwined, coiling around back and forth. She let out as gasp as Jaune stroked her side lightly, slowly descending down her leg. He shifted his hand towards her center.

"Ah!" Pyrrha cried. "Jaune- Jaune, not so- Ah!"

She clutched his back tightly, squirming against his hand. Her fingers dug tightly into his back. She bucked against him, the pangs of pleasure shooting through her. Her chest was burning, the throbbing hunger consuming all reason. Closer, faster, harder, deeper, she could feel herself so close, so close to something enormous.

"No!"

Pyrrha thrust Jaune away with such force that he slammed against the wall of the infirmary. He slumped to the ground, unmoving. Pyrrha was struggling for breath, her fingers covered in blood from clawing Jaune's back. The hunger had almost taken her, and she had almost…

She got off the bed quickly and grabbed her armaments on the night table. She rushed to Jaune's side. The seed in her chest was still giving off periodic waves of pleasure, and she could tell they were intensifying as she approached him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

* * *

The cereal in Jaune's bowl had become soggy. He sat in the mess hall, distracted, lost in thought. Ren and Nora exchanged concerned looks.

"Jaune, how's your back feeling?" Ren asked.

"Huh? Oh, they're healed but there'll be some scars."

"Jaune, the headmaster told he us he would let us know if they found Pyrrha," Nora reminded.

"I know, but its been three weeks."

Jaune sighed.

"I mean, what if she's not coming back?"

"Mister Arc?"

Glynda Goodwitch motioned for him and his team to come with her.

"I believe the Headmaster would like to have a few words with you and your squad."

Jaune was the first one into the office. He was out of breath, but approached the desk quickly.

"You found her?" he asked between deep breaths. "Where is she?"

"Mister Arc, calm yourself."

Jaune composed himself as Ren, Nora, and Goodwitch arrived.

"To answer your question we have found Miss Nikos," Ozpin answered. He handed Jaune a vidscreen. Ren and Nora peered over him to see.

"Is that really Pyrrha?" Nora asked, surprised.

"It does resemble her," Ren commented.

"No, that's definitely her." Jaune turned to Ozpin. "Where was this taken?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you that yet."

"What?!"

Ozpin held out a hand to silence his protests.

"What do you intend to do with the information?"

"I'm going after her of course."

"Beacon cannot authorize a mission like this."

"Then I quit."

Jaune slid his scroll across Ozpin's desk.

"Just tell me where she is, and I'll see myself out."

"There's no convincing you otherwise?"

Jaune shook his head. Ozpin looked at the determination on his face, and pressed a button on his computer.

"Come in," he said into the terminal. The doors opened and in strode Team CVFY clad in full battle gear. Coco led the squad inside walking confidently up to Jaune and Ozpin. Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Velvet were content to hang in the back. Velvet gave Jaune a small smile and wave.

"Hey Headmaster," Coco greeted. She gave Jaune a once over and smiled. "So this is Jaune. From what Velvet's told me I thought you'd be taller."

Jaune and Velvet had shared a few conversations, mainly under Cardin's bullying, and had to come to a mutual respect for each other.

"Coco and her team have ben assigned to approach Miss Nikos as they have had more field experience. If it's fine with them, you may accompany them on this mission."

"Its fine by us," Coco said, "but you need to do what I say, when I say it. We'll send you back to Beacon in the remote lockers if we have to. Got it?"

Jaune glanced back to Ren and Nora, who both nodded in agreement.

"Got it," Jaune agreed.

* * *

In the dusty lands of Vacuo, members of the White Fang ran screaming from a well-hidden base in the sands. Deep in the base, Commander Terry sat against an overturned table. He had just finished barricading the door and laid out several trip mines.

"Come and get me monster!" he yelled. He braced himself and listened. The heavy footsteps grew louder as they approached the room he was hiding in. He heard the crunch of bending metal and the click of the mine.

The blast shook the base to its core and for a moment Commander Terry feared he had killed himself and the invader. The ceiling cracked and flakes broke off and floated down on him, but the supports were strong and the base held firm.

Terry sighed, his attuned ears didn't hear the invader moving. He jumped over the table he used as shield with the intent to finish her off.

From the cloud of debris, a hand emerged, gripped the front of his uniform, and thrust him against the wall. He began crying out in pain as he felt the stone wall behind him crack as he was pressed into it.

He gripped the arm that was holding him and tried wrenching himself from its grasp. Her grey skin was unworldly, and he could see the dark green eyes that glared at him angrily under the cloak she wore.

"Wha- do you want?!"

He was released. Coughing, he clutched his chest as it filled with air. The assailant dropped a picture to Terry's feet.

"Where is Devoss?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry for short absence (both on this story and fan fiction in general). The lack of updates on this story is due to a slight obsession with my new one, RWBY Reverse, which I wouldn't mind if you decided to check out. But i have missed two weeks of updates due to schoolwork and with finals in a couple weeks I may have to miss more.  
On the bright side, I have decided not to stop this story which was the original plan. I'll upload to this one, but know that we're at the 2nd act, or the middle now. And as always, hope you enjoyed and any feedback is welcome. :D


End file.
